


Good Vibrations

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a waitress and not the ordinary run of the mill biker patron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

When Bella was a girl she always had a fondness for bikes. She loved the feel of the wind on her face as she reached top speed on whichever cycle was the prize for the day. Her father entertained her obsession by getting her a new bike ever year since she was four years old. Her mother scolded him for it but Charlie thought there were far worse things she could be doing so entertaining her love for bikes, seemed like the sensible thing to do. 

While Bella was in high school, it would appear their small town had become a resting stop for bikers. The sounds of roaring thunder could be heard through the local streets of Charming as the fleet of Harley’s paraded down the center of town and took refuge in Mr. Newton’s new pub. 

Bella was given explicit instructions never to venture on that side of town and for the most part, she was able to appease her parents request however, as soon as she turned eighteen all bets were off. She was undecided when it came to college so she figured she would enroll in a few classes just to appease the parental units while at night she would work.

Her parents were under the belief she was working at the local diner in town as a waitress but little did they know she was working there only two days a week to keep up appearances while she worked the remainder at the biker pub.

Over the next two years, Bella had learned a lot about the biker life from working at the pub. The more she learned the more she wanted to be a part of their world. She wanted to live life on the road, no worries, no responsibilities and no cares. Many charters passed through the pub, however the one she cared the most for were the Dark Angels. They were a little rough around the edges but most of them had old ladies and the ones that didn’t, were always on the look out for a new piece of eye candy to straddle their bike. 

However no matter how hard she tried, whether it was wearing a shorter skirt, caking on the makeup or shaking her ass as she served up the beers, nothing seemed to gain any of the new prospects attention. They called her “Hells Bells”. She was the first to punch a biker in the face if they coped a feel and was never to shy to tell them to go fuck themselves. They loved and respected her there and the feeling was mutual. 

However when the Dark Angels came to charming after a long run, a new face appeared amongst the masses. Bella’s eyes became fixed on a caramel skinned man hanging out with a prospect nicknamed “one nut”. 

Prospects were men who wanted to become members of the club but had to earn their badges in a matter of speaking. They had to wait on the heads of the charter’s every command until they felt they were worthy of membership. One Nut had been with them for two years and still lacked the roughness required to be a member. Bella flirted with him the most hoping that he would grow fond of her and thus make her his old lady but it never happened. The more she flirted, the more Billy, the president of the charter, shooed her away. He chose this life as did his members but he wanted so much more for Bells. She was much smarter than she led on and to him, the life he lead was no life for her.

“Nut, who is the new guy over there?” Bella whispered as she sat upon One Nut’s lap.

“You mean Jake? That’s Billy’s son. He is new to the club. Billy was totally against the whole thing but Jake is very head strong like his dad so…”

“I’m surprised he wasn’t an instant member being Billy’s blood and all.”

“Nah that’s not how it works Bells. Being a member is a right not a privilege. He has to earn his way just like the rest of us.”

“So his finally christening would be the same no?”

One Nut gave Bella that questionable look. He knew this conversation had a purpose and now it was all too clear what that was. “Oh no Bells. Don’t you even think about it. Billy will cut off the one nut I have left if he finds out you plan to christen Jake into the club. My freakin nut hurts right now thinking about.”

“Oh Nut. You get pains every time I sit on your lap babe. Want me to help you relax a little?” Bella said as she slid her hand down his chest and underneath his pants. She glanced over in Jake’s direction and made sure to grin as she gently stroked him.

“Damn Bells!” he said as he quickly pulled her hand from his pants. Thankfully Billy was otherwise engaged and didn’t see her gesture. He quickly pushed her off his laps and took a huge gulp of his beer. Bella winked and walked towards the bar to gather the drinks for her other tables. She had her eyes on Jake and it was only a matter of time before she got him alone long enough to seduce him.

Bella planned her attack out well. It was the middle of June and her 21st birthday was in a few days, which happened to coincide with the prospects christening. The christening, as the charter called it was when the prospects have met all the clubs requirements and as a matter of anointing them into the club, they had to find an old lady. Now it is well known that most girls that engage in the ceremonial christening have no chance of a long-term relationship with these guys, however being a biker’s old lady made you almost famous and that was a prize in and of itself.

The following night, the Angels roared up to the front of the pub and Bella’s hands started to sweat. She wanted to be in club so bad she could taste it. She was going to do whatever she had to do to make that less of a dream and more of reality. The club equated to freedom for Bella and that was the driving force behind why she had to make herself stand out amongst the other gorgeous women who awaited the Angels arrival. She knew if she could christen Jake then Billy would have no choice but to let her ride with them and that’s all she wanted. 

Just the thought of her riding on the back of a bike, the wind blowing in her hair, the heat of the engine as it roared between her legs was enough to make Bella jump his bones the second he walked through the door. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, be tactful she thought to herself. It was going to be a freakin miracle to pull this off but she had a feeling after a few drinks, it would be a piece of cake.

Bella made her rounds as usual, making sure to keep the glasses full and the wings coming. She made several passes by Jake giving him a wink here, a rub there, but he seemed uninterested by her advances. She decided that maybe being more aggressive might warm his loins a little. When she noticed his glass was almost empty, she leaned forward making sure her breasts were in clear view as she refilled it. Unfortunately for Bella, Lila, the town whore, had gotten Jake’s attention first making Bella’s effort fruitless. Bella stormed off in disgust. 

After a few minutes of deep breathing, she decided to just brush it off and move on. There were more than one prospect being christened tonight, he wasn’t the only one. 

Bella tried her hardest to work the room however, none of the other’s really peaked her interest as much as Jake. There was just something about him that kept catching her eye. She found herself staring at his tongue as it stroked his lower lip, the way his smile seemed to brighten the room and how his muscles flexed as he grasp the beer glass. All his movements were almost taunting in a way. Bella felt almost annoyed that he hadn’t given in to her advances. 

The prospects picked their ladies and Bella wasn’t one of them. She never felt more rejected in her whole life until that moment. In a heat of rage, she marched up to Billy, got in his face and screamed, “You did this! You told them not to pick me didn’t you? What? Am I not good enough for your son or any one of these pecker heads? I bet you told him to ignore me on purpose! I’m done with these games Billy. Fuck you and this fuckin club!

She angrily removed her apron, threw it in front of Billy and stormed out. She slammed the side door to the pub open and stood outside huffing and puffing while trying to get her cigarettes out of her back pocket. When she finally snatched the last cigarette and went to light it, her hand was halted by a deep voice behind her.

“Those things will kill you” Jake whispered as he stepped into the light from amongst the shadows.

“You know what Jake? I don’t give a fuck. What do you care anyway?”

“Who said I didn’t Bells?”

“Don’t fuckin call me that! You have no right. My friends call me Bells and the last time I checked, you weren’t my friend!”

Bella knew she was blowing the whole ordeal out of proportion but her anger was what was fueling her words not her common sense. It didn’t matter that she hardly knew Jake. It was the principal of the matter. She needed him to get into the club and he rejected her, that was enough to fuel her rage. After a few moments when Jake didn’t seem to be offended enough to leave, Bella flipped him the finger and started to walk away. Before she could reach the end of the alley, Jake pulled her back by the waist and pushed her up against the cold brick wall of the pub.

“Admit it Bell’s. You’re just burned because I picked someone other than you to be my old lady,” he said with a slight grin on his face.

Bella didn’t want to face the truth of his words so she started to fight his grip. “Let me go your bastard” she screamed.

“You wanted me didn’t you Bells? You shoved your perfectly plump tits and tight ass in my face because you wanted me. So now that you have me, why are you fighting it?”

Bella leaned forward and spat as she spoke, “I DON’T FUCKIN WANT YOU!”

“Oh I see, so you don’t want my tongue to caress your milky soft skin here,” he whispered as he pushed all his weight onto her and placed his lips on her neck.

Bella couldn’t fight the moan that escaped her lips once she felt the heated wetness of his tongue. Hell yeah she wanted him but at the same time she was still really pissed with his theatrics.

“I think it is you who wants me. I’m not the one who has you pinned to the wall trying to taste your soft skin. So tell me Jake. Who wants who here?”

Jake trailed his tongue up her neck until his lips were inches from hers. “Let’s agree to disagree shall we?” he whispered.

The heat of his breath caused Bella’s heart to race and her body to shiver slightly. The man was undeniably hot and she did want to get into the club, so maybe this joint venture might benefit the both of them.

“Let’s get out of here. Go somewhere a little more private” Bella whispered as she licked his bottom lip with her tongue.

Jake smiled as he pulled away, took her hand and walked them over to his bike. Bella felt her core pool with wetness at the sight of him straddling the bike and igniting the engine. Harley’s had a way of making her so fuckin horney just by their roar.

She straddled the back, wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her chin on his shoulder. 

The cool breeze as it whipped through her hair was so invigorating. She felt like she was almost flying as Jake soared to higher speeds when they got onto the highway. She didn’t care where she was going as long as it was far from Charming.

Jake veered off the highway down a dirt road stopping just shy of a cliffs edge. He was about to turn off the bike when Bella reached forward and halted his movement.

“Leave it on.” She whispered

Jake looked over his shoulder questionably and then after a moment, stepped off the bike. Bella switched her position so she was straddled backwards on the bike. She then pulled herself up so her back lied close to the handlebars as she took each handle into her hands. “I love the vibration of the engine,” she moaned as her hips moved slowly left to right.

Jake bit his bottom lip as he watched Bella move her body and moan softly. Fuck this he thought to himself as he straddled the passenger seat and moved Bella’s denim skirt up.  
He stroked her inner thighs as Bella’s hips continued to roll with the vibrations. When he got her skirt high enough he noticed she had no panties on. He looked up at her and she down at him and smiled. Before she could utter a single word, his lips crashed onto her wet core causing her hands to twist on the bars and the engine to roar.

The vibrations of the engine coupled with Jake’s tongue were overloading Bella's senses. Bella’s body shook as pleasure coursed through her body. “Oh God Yeah” she moaned as he swiveled his tongue around her clit causing her body to arch slightly. The sweet taste of her core caused Jake’s dick to twitch and his jeans to become uncomfortable.

Jake’s tongue slid down her clit and in between her tender folds. He pumped his tongue in and out of her slowly as she moaned his name loudly with each plunge. Bella felt herself falling fast so she pulled up slightly removing herself from his lips. She smiled as she slowly turned around and straddled the bike in the proper direction, placing her heels on the passenger foot pedals so that her ass was right in Jake’s face. She leaned over her shoulder and whispered, “Take your Wings babe”

Jake unzipped his jeans, placed his hands on either side of her ass, spread her just a little and slid himself deep within her wet folds. Bella moaned slightly as his size was overwhelming. Jake placed his hands on her waist and slowly moved in and out of her. “Is that all you’ve got Jake. Show me how a true angel does it babe. Show me who owns this bike and who deserves their wings.”

Bella’s demanding tone sent Jake hips into frenzy. He pumped in and out of her pussy so hard the smacking of his hips against her tight ass echoed through the forest. “You’re so fuckin wet Bella. Damn” he grunted as he thrusted deeper and deeper into her sex. Bella screamed his name loudly as her body was nearing its climax. 

“Oh yeah baby give it to me.” She moaned as Jake’s hands smacked her ass hard with each thrust

“Say my name Bells. Scream it. Scream which Angel made you see God!”

“OH GOD! Bella moaned as her hands braced the center of the bike and she rocked her hips so her body met Jake’s deep thrusts.

“Jake…shit…I’m…gonna” 

Bella’s body shook hard as her core coated Jake’s pounding cock with its wetness. Jake continued his movement until he could hold out no longer and met her orgasm with one of his own. 

When Bella felt his movement slow down, she slowly rested her body on the base of the bike as Jake’s body fell on top of hers. The warmth of his body coupled with the cool breeze of the water was refreshing and romantic all in one. She knew this was no more than an initiation for Jake but some small part of her found it romantic nonetheless. Jake pulled back and allowed Bella to get more comfortable. 

She dismounted the bike allowing Jake to pull forward as she got back on behind him. 

“Welcome to the club” she whispered. 

He turned back, pecked her softly on the lips and replied, “The same goes for you babe. Are you sure you are ok with being my old lady?”

“Babe I’ll be your old lady, young lady, lady in waiting, shit your once a week lady. I’ll be anything you want just as long as you promise to continue to show me what heaven looks like” Jake smiled back at her as he backed the bike up, turned it around and drove off. 

Bella wasn’t sure where this road would take her. The only sure thing was that she was going to allow Jake to steer its course.


End file.
